Charmed and Slayed
by Dru619
Summary: Crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The story of the Halliwell, Rosenberg, and Summers adventures through the complicated life of being a teenager. No real storyline. Ch. 21 up as of 6-1. I know I'm awful!
1. Chapter 1

**"Prue please make sure Phoebe finishes her homework this time. I'll be back around 10 after Bingo," Penny Halliwell called at 17-year-old Prue, her oldest granddaughter. **

**As soon as 11-year-old 5th grader Phoebe heard the front door close she made a dash for the back door. **

**"PRWUE!!! She ascaping again!" Little 2 and a half-year-old Paige Halliwell screamed through the house. **

**She had been standing at the door way watching her big sister Phoebe yell things at a piece of paper. Paige had just learned how to talk about 4 months before and was putting it to more good use then bad. Paige didn't quite understand why Prue and Grams got so mad when Phoebe left but she knew there was a lot of yelling involved. Paige hated the yelling the most.**

**Meanwhile in Prue's room...**

**Prue Halliwell age 17 was talking with her boyfriend Andy Trudeau on the phone. **

**"So we're on for the movies tomorrow?" Andy asked from the other end.**

** "Yes babe," Prue answered.**

** She stuffed her pom poms into her backpack. Prue was head cheerleader at her high school as well as Straight A student and, even though she denied it, head Prep. **

**"Prue Please make sure Phoebe finishes her homework this time. I'll be back around 10 after bingo!" she heard Grams call from downstairs. **

**"Grams?" Andy asked. **

**"Yep. Her and that Thursday night bingo," Prue replied, smiling. **

**"PWRUE!!! She ascaping again!" Prue heard her baby sister Paige scream. **

**"Crap. Gotta go Andy. My baby sisters calling," Prue replied. Andy smiled and said a quick good-bye before hanging up. Prue clicked off on the phone and ran downstairs.**

**When Prue got there Paige was underneath a laundry basket with a 50-pound box of detergent on the top of it trapping her inside. The door to the backyard was wide open. Tears ran silently off of Paige's face but she dared not make a sound. She knew yelling was coming. **

**"Oh baby don't cry," Prue replied getting Paige out of her predicament. Paige covered her face with her hands and Prue lifted her. "Baby Paigey I get to tickle," Prue said in a singsong voice and tickled Paige's little ears. Paige giggled and stopped crying. "Okay baby. I am going to put you with Piper and Prue's going to go find Phoebe," Prue said taking Paige up the stairs.**

**Meanwhile in Piper's room...**

** 13-year-old 7th grader Piper Halliwell finally finished her math and turned the TV on. Paige's Sesame Street tape was still in her VCR from last night. It was the only thing that would calm her down.**

**Flashback**

**"Piper, take Paige. This is going to be an ugly one," Prue replied handing little Paige to Piper. Paige was crying against Prue's chest. Piper knew Prue was talking about Phoebe and Grams. Today Phoebe had started another fight at school. This time putting the little boy she had hurt in the hospital. Prue smiled at Piper trying to make her feel better but in reality Piper and Prue hated the fighting that went on just as much as Paige did. Prue closed the door and Piper put in Paige's video trying to calm her down. Paige fell asleep onto Piper's chest and just in time too. Phoebe started cussing things out at Grams. Piper heard the chiming of the grandfather clock and then something shatter. Piper felt a painful lurch in her stomach then forced herself into an uneasy sleep. She woke up to the front door slamming. Prue had crept into Piper's room and slid under the covers with her and Paige. She cuddled Piper and Paige into her arms and whispered everything would be okay.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Charmed rights go to Aaron Spelling and all Buffy rights go to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon! I own nothing. Now on with the story...**

****

**Piper sighed. Phoebe had landed herself into too many bad situations. With mom dead and dad gone Phoebe took advantage of Grams. Grams told Phoebe time and time again that she couldn't continue what she was doing with Paige around. Prue came into Piper's room a smile on her face. She tumbled Paige over on the bed. Paige giggled happily as she landed on her back next to Piper. Piper liked it when Paige was happy. "Your so silly Paigey," Piper smiled at her little sister as she sat upright. "Piper, take care of her ok?" Prue said turning serious. "She escaped again didn't she Prue?" Piper asked. Prue nodded. "I'll find her though," Prue replied and left Paige alone with Piper. Piper put the tape back on and cuddled Paige.**

**Prue grabbed her car keys and her cell phone and went out the front door. She sighed as she got into her blue pick-up truck and drove slowly down the neighborhood. She called Phoebe's name out the window. There was a little park by the manor that Prue headed to. When she got there she parked her truck and tore off threw the trees. She knew Phoebe was here somewhere. "Pheebs!!! PHOEBE!!" Prue cried. Soon she found Phoebe on the swings, rocking slowly back and forth. "Phoebe! There you are," Prue let out a relieved sigh. "Go away Prue," Phoebe snapped, not taking her eyes off of the ground. "Oh Pheebs. Don't do this," Prue replied and sat on the swing next to Phoebe. "Why did you trap Paige under a laundry basket?" Prue asked, a little agitated. Phoebe looked Prue in the eyes. "She told on me again. I just wanted to be alone," she replied looking back at the ground. "She didn't know any better Phoebe. She's just a baby. Why did you start that fight Phoebe? What did that boy do to you?" Prue asked forcing eye contact with Phoebe. "Just leave me alone Prue!!!" Phoebe screamed and took off. Luckily Prue knew all of Phoebe's tricks and was prepared for this. Phoebe only got to the slide before Prue grabbed hold of her wrist. "Phoebe, listen to me. Either you tell me why you started that fight or Grams finds out about everything that went on tonight!" Prue snapped. Phoebe was crying now. She was quiet for about 2 minutes and then she said "He called you a slut so I hit him in the face. There you happy?" Phoebe cried and tore away from Prue. Prue didn't chase after her but just watched where she went. Phoebe tripped over a rock and smashed her head against a metal bench. Prue covered her mouth with her hand to keep herself from screaming. Phoebe screamed though. 2 sharp spine-chilling screams and then everything was quiet. Prue ran faster than she ever had before and scooped her baby sister up in her arms and put her in the truck.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hebe owey," Paige replied touching Phoebe's head lightly. Phoebe groaned. It was the next morning. Prue had bandaged up Phoebe's head and put her to bed. When Grams came home Prue told her that her and Phoebe were playing at the park and she hurt herself. Now Prue and Piper were sitting anxiously on the edge of Phoebe's bed waiting for her to wake up. Paige was sitting right next to Phoebe's head.

"Go away Paige," Phoebe mumbled feebly.

"Hey Pheebs. How are you doing?" Piper asked moving a strand of hair away from Phoebe's eyes. Phoebe opened her eyes, squinting against the sudden brightness. Then Grams entered the room with a tray of breakfast for Phoebe.

"Morning sunshine. I already called school and told them that you would be out today," Grams said placing the tray on Phoebe's chest.

"They don't care," Phoebe replied quietly as she sat up to eat.

"Well Phoeber. Hope you'll get better. But I have to take Piper to school and get there myself," Prue replied standing up and giving Phoebe a kiss on the head.

"Thanks so much Prue," Phoebe whispered.

"Bye Pheebs," Piper said and lifted Paige off of the bed.

"Say byes Paigey," Piper replied as she held Paige close.

"Bye Hebe!" Paige yelped happily.

"Bye guys," Phoebe replied and sank back down under the covers. Grams took the empty tray from Phoebe.

"Well Paige and I will be out doing errands today Phoebe but Prue and Piper should be home before us," Grams replied and kissed Phoebe on the head.

"Oh by the way Phoebe, Amy called last night to see if you were going to come to school today." Grams closed the door and Phoebe groaned. Amy Summers was Phoebe's best friend. Her big sister, Buffy, was Prue's best friend and her other big sister, Megan, was Piper's best friend. No matter what bad situation Phoebe had managed to get herself into, Amy was always there by her side, like a true friend would be.

"Ok bye Piper. Have a good day!" Prue replied as Piper kissed her big sister hurridely and ran to catch up with her friends Michelle, Kelly, and her best friend Megan Summers. When Prue got to school she parked her truck next to her best friend Buffys' red expedition. As soon as she got to the front of the school she was met by her 2 estatic best friends.

"HI PRUE!!!" her best friend 17-year-old Buffy Summers cried as she hugged Prue around the neck.

"Hey Buffy!" Prue replied, already her day had started out well.

"Hey what about me?" Prue turned around and was face to face with her other best friend 17-year-old Willow Rosenberg. Willow, Buffy, and Prue had met when they were all in the same kindergarten class. Ever since they had been best friends, known as "The Trio" by everyone including the teachers. Willow was a hard partier. When Willow was 15 she was raped at a party. A year later she had a little girl she named Laci. Her parents didn't get mad but instead helped her raise Laci. Willow and Laci lived in Willow's apartment. Willow's parents lived in the apartment underneath and Buffy lived with her 2 little sisters across the way. Buffy's mom had died only a few months before and their dad had already left. Buffy had the responsibility to care for her 2 younger sisters. The three were very close.

"Hey buddy," Prue replied and gave Willow a hug.

"How's Laci?" Prue asked Willow as the three headed into Bucklands High School. Buffy giggled at this.

"What?" Prue asked giving Buffy a playful look.

"Willow called me about 20 times last night, complaining that Laci was keeping her up," Buffy replied as the three sat down on a bench nearest the gym where their first period was. Buffy, Willow, and Prue had all the same periods exept for explorations. 3rd period explorations Buffy and Willow were in the band, Willow on the flute and Buffy on saxophone. Prue was in home ec.

"That's too funny," Prue replied scribbling a hurried note to Andy.

"Well it isn't so funny when you have 4, count them FOUR, big tests to take that you've studied for ALL week and your 18 month old is keeping you up because your mother makes the mistake of letting her take a 4 o' clock nap!" Willow replied in one breath.

"I think you just made a new world record of the longest run on sentence Will," Buffy replied as she finished her also hurried note to her boyfriend Angel.

"Shut up Buffy," Willow replied playfully swatting Buffy on the arm. Willow had a boyfriend named Oz. It took Willow a while to trust men after what happened 2 years ago, but Oz came along with nothing but support. He was the one there when Laci was born.

"Hey why didn't you call and complain to ME," Prue replied playfully.

"Well Prue, we weren't so sure if you would be open. You know with Phoebe and everything," Willow replied seriously as the first bell rang. The three hurried to into the gym and got a spot on the very top of the bleachers.

"That's okay you're right anyway," Prue replied and she explained to her friends everything that went on last night, right down to the boy and the bench. Buffy quickly changed the subject afterward.

"So what movie are we going to go see for our triple date tonight?"


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to charmedfanatic3000 for reviewing. On with the story...

* * *

When Piper caught up with her friends she crept up quietly and tackled Megan from behind. Megan jumped then giggled.

"Hey Piper," she replied as the two linked arms.

"Hey Piper!" Kelly yelped out at her. Michelle and her had their arms linked. Megan and Piper were best friends who had met Kelly and Michelle who were best friends. Megan and Piper had all the same subjects except Megan was in orchestra on the viola and Piper was in band on the trumpet. Michelle was in band with Piper also on the trumpet and Kelly was in choir. Michelle and Kelly waved at Piper and Megan as the two headed off to go hang out with what Megan and Piper called "The Preppy Boys." Megan and Piper waved back and then went to their first period english. There they found 2 seats in the very back and started talking.

"So what do you want to do tonight Piper? Prue and Buffy will be gone," Megan asked as she took out a sheet of paper which her and Piper started scribbiling on.

"I don't know. Phoebe will still be in the house. She hurt herself on a bench last night," Piper replied.

"How?" Megan asked. Piper explained to Megan everything Prue had told her.

"Wow," Megan replied.

"No wonder no one answered the phone this morning when Aimes called."

"We could always tag along to see the movie," Piper said.

"Heck no," Megan said.

"Their probably all going to go see some 3 hour boring movie that ends with the words Happily Ever After."

"Lame," Piper and Megan said together and threw out that idea.

"We could go to my house and make a fort in the living room and watch our own movies," Piper suggested.

"Okay. As long as Phoebe and Paige don't bother us" Megan replied crumpling the paper into a ball as the first bell rang. Piper sighed.

"I can promise you Phoebe won't because she's pratically crippled right now. But when it comes to Paige, there are no guarantees."

"Nams, we get tat for Pwrue?" Paige asked. Paige had sat quietly in her stroller for about 15 minutes just watching the busy San Fransico city pass her by. It was a hot summer day. But it was humid and the weather man said that it was due to rain later on in the day. Grams didn't trust the weather man. Paige had spotted a baton on a rack at the front of the grocery store that they were headed into. But Grams could tell by the way they presented it, it wasn't worth even the 5 dollars they were asking for it.

"Maybe another time Paige," Grams replied as she ran through the list of things she needed. Paige fidgeted impatiently in her stroller as they stopped to look through the cereals.

"Nams, we get tat cereal," Paige replied pointing to the oreo cereal.

"And why should we do that Ms. Halliwell?" Grams asked putting her hands on her hips smiling down at Paige.

"Because Pipwer likes tat cereal the bestest," she replied trying to reach out and grab the cereal. Penny laughed at her youngest grandaughters attempt.

"It's okay Paige. Grams will get it for Piper," she replied and stuck the cereal in the basket. "Nams get something for Prwue and Hebe and Buffy and Willow and Megan and Namy and Laci too?" Paige asked. Penny laughed.

"Any one your forgetting?" she asked as she pushed the stroller down the next aisle. Paige thought.

"And Andy too," she said finally. Penny laughed again.

"What about me Ms. Halliwell?" she asked as she pulled the stroller to the checkout lane.

"And Nams too!"

As soon as Phoebe heard the front door close she got up out of bed. As soon as she stood up however, a rush of dizziness forced her back into bed. Phoebe groaned and turned the TV onto MTV. She watched that for about an hour then decided to try to get to sleep. When she finally did she had dreams about the little boy she had put in the hospital.

The little boy named Cole Turner.


	5. Chapter 5

It was finally the end of 5th period at Bucklands High School. Everyone was so anxious to get to 6th period just so the day could be over with and they could go about their weekened. Willow, Buffy, and Prue all sat in the back of math class passing notes waiting for the bell to ring. When it finally did the trio was the first out the door. Willow groaned.

"I thought hearing the doctor lecture me on Laci's health was boring but Mr. Smith's lectures make that seem like a friendly afternoon chat."

"Oh quit belly aching Will. Look on the bright side. We only have to sit through 45 minutes of Mrs. Klimas' class then we're free!" Buffy replied as they finally made it to the door marked Klimas. Prue grabbed hold of Willow's hand then Buffy's. The three sighed, smiled at each other then went inside.

Piper and Megan drug their feet into 6th period. Math was Megan and Piper's least favorite subject. Their teacher, Mrs. Kubalu, was sooo boring. They had to sit on completely diffrent sides of the room because Mrs. Kubalu sat by last name. Summers and Halliwell aren't all that close in the alphabet. As the bell rang Mrs. Kubalu went on and on about fractions and decimals. Piper propped her head up on her hand and wondered when she would have to change a decimal into a fraction in her adult life.

"NAMS! NAMS! Ice cream for Paige!" Paige cried as they neared the ice cream store. Their shopping was done for the day and they were on the way home. Grams considered this. Paige had been very good during the trip.

"Pease Nams. I share," Paige replied looking up at Penny with her big brown puppy dog eyes. Grams couldn't say no to this.

"Okay Paigey. Let's go," Grams replied and took Paige into the store. She ordered an ice cream bowl for the 2 to share. After Grams and Paige had their full Grams strapped Paige into her stroller and the 2 headed home. Paige sighed happily and snuggled into her stuffed puppy Prue had gotten her for christmas. Soon she was fast asleep.

"Good a late nap. Just what I wanted," Penny smiled to herself as she continued home.

Phoebe thrased around in her sleep. She woke herself up and looked at the clock. 1:45 everyone would be home soon. She groaned. Images of Cole as he was being loaded into the ambulance kept flashing through Phoebe's mind. He looked so helpless and scared. His body was bloodied, the way Phoebe wanted it to look at the time. Cole's older sister Brianca, kept crying and screaming. The principal, Mr. Morris, grabbed hold of Phoebe's wrist and dragged her into his office. Phoebe sighed as she turned off the tv. She decided she would try to sleep some more before school let out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay here's the plan," Prue replied as Willow and Buffy huddled around her. They were in the parking lot. The bell had rung about 5 minutes ago.

"Buffy you wait with Angel at the theatre and Willow you wait with Oz and I'll wait with Andy if I get there first. And I am picking up Meg and Aimes from school. Got it?" Prue asked.

"It sounds good to me Prue but I just forgot one minor detail," Willow replied.

"What?" Prue and Buffy asked at the same time.

"Laci. My parents are going out of town for the weekend as soon as I come home to get her. And I don't exactly know any babysitters, " Willow replied tucking a loose strand of red hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry Willow. Just bring Laci over to my house and we'll go together. I'm sure Grams will watch after her," Prue replied.

"Thanks so much. Come on Buffy! We have to get ready!" Willow smiled and drug Buffy to Prue's truck. They got in and smiled at Prue. Then they were gone. Prue and Buffy decided to trade cars for the time being because the expidition had more room. When Prue got up to the front of Piper's middle school she was waiting there with Megan and her little sister Amy who had walked over to the school.

"Hey guys. How was school?" Prue asked as the three climbed into the back seat.

"It was good Prue," Piper replied.

"Hey Megamoo, hey Aimes," Prue smiled at the two girls who sat next to Piper. They smiled back. Prue let the 3 giggle about boys and things in the backseat. When they got to the manor Prue told Amy Phoebe was upstairs. As soon as Prue unlocked the front door the three scattered. Prue sighed. She remembered 7th grade. When she entered the walkway she saw Paige was strapped into her stroller sleeping against the dog she had given her. She had chocolate all over her overalls. Prue shook her head smiling. Grams really spoiled Paige. Prue tickled Paige on her sides waking her up.

"PWRUE!" Paige yelped.

"Hey munchkin. Lets go get changed," Prue said lifting Paige out of her stroller and taking her upstairs. She peeked into Grams room and saw her fast asleep on her bed.

"You tire out Grams today Paige?" Prue asked as she changed Paige into a new pair of blue overalls she had bought for her. It had Winnie the Pooh on the pocket. Paige shook her head as Prue put her on the ground.

"CAN'T CATCH ME! CAN'T CATCH ME!" Paige screamed and ran out of her bedroom. Prue smiled and followed her into her own bedroom. Paige had hid under Prue's dresser her legs in plan sight.

"I wonder where Paige is?" Prue replied trying to keep in her giggles. Paige giggled loudly giving herself away. Prue bent down and tickled Paige's sides.

"I got you baby!" Prue cried beggining to giggle. Paige giggled hopelessly knowing that there was no escape now. Prue pulled her out from under the bed and sat her on the edge.

"Did you learn anything today Paigey?" Prue asked trying to make friendly conversation with her. She nodded looking extremely proud of herself.

"What?" Prue asked smiling.

"I learned that Hebe rides the shwort bus," she replied. Prue cracked up. She laughed for a good 10 seconds before collecting herself and looking at Paige.

"Who told you that?" Prue asked a grin still on her face.

"Pipwer," she said.

"Okay Paigey," Prue replied getting a good hold on Paige's arms so she wouldn't run away

"Prue has to go get ready. But I don't want you to bother Megan and Piper or Phoebe and Amy, k?" Prue replied. Somehow Paige managed to wiggle out of Prue's grasp and grabbed hold of Prue's jeans. She looked up at her with her big brown eyes.

"Paigey want to stay wit Prwue." Prue sighed.

Hopefully Buffy and Willow were having better luck at Willow's house.


	7. Chapter 7

Willow and Buffy had retrieved little Laci from Willow's mother and fathers apartment. As soon as they left the two headed for the airport. To her dismay, when Willow had gotten there Laci was sound asleep. Once they got back up to Willow's apartment, though, Laci woke up and started crying.

"Laci Laci," Willow said in a sing song voice. Laci calmed down and smiled seeing it was mommy.

"Hey Laci," Buffy said smiling at Laci. Laci smiled back and Willow gave Laci to Buffy as she unlocked the door to her bedroom.

"Okay Buf. Watch Laci then you can go get dressed," Willow replied. Buffy smiled as Willow closed the door and she sat down in Laci's bedroom on the rocking chair that was in there.

"You fell sleep again today silly Lac," Buffy said sweetly to Laci who still smiled up at Buffy. Buffy loved her baby smile.

"Okay Buf, your turn," Willow said coming out in black jeans and a red shirt with the words West Coast Shore California written on it in fancy white letters. She kept her hair down (not at all unusual for Willow) and had crucifix on a thin gold chain around her neck. In the middle of the crucifix was an opal gem, which was Laci's birth stone. Buffy handed Willow her baby then headed into Willow's bedroom to change. Willow laid Laci down on the sofa and rested her head on her belly making Laci giggle like crazy.

"Laci love her momma?" Willow asked Laci who attempted to roll over in the short space. Laci was very small for her age of 18 months. She had learned how to walk but liked it more when she was safe in Willow's arms. Laci had turquoise eyes and soft red hair, like Willow. Buffy came out of the bedroom dressed in a blue shirt with an angel in the middle. She wore black jeans, like Willow. She wore her hair up in a clip on top of her head and around her neck she wore on a silver chain a tiny duck Megan had given her for her birthday. Buffy had green sparkles in her hair, Willow identified coming from Amy's box of glitter. Willow smiled at Buffy as she handed her Laci one more time as she packed her a little bag for overnight then the 3 headed over to the Manor.

* * *

"So you can't get up at all Phoebe?" Amy asked disappointedly. Phoebe shook her head.

"Sorry Aimes. I get dizzy every time I try."

"It's okay. We can always watch TV instead," Amy replied and crawled into bed next to Phoebe, cuddling under her neck.

"AMY!" Phoebe cried. Amy lifted her head.

"What Pheebs?" she asked innocently.

"We can't just lie here all night! We have to get out and do SOMETHING!!!" Phoebe cried.

"Don't worry Phoebe. I've got it all planned out. Tonight we plot then tomorrow we can go do whatever we want," Amy replied.

"If you feel better of course," she added. Phoebe sighed.

"Don't worry Amy," Phoebe replied as her friend settled back down.

"Nothing can stop Phoebe Halliwell!"

* * *

Piper and Megan sat giggling in the front room of the manor. The two had been playing war and giggling about boys since they came home. They heard the doorbell chime through the house. It was 6:45 and dark outside. It was drizzling lightly.

Nonetheless, Piper and Megan both jumped to their feet and cried "I'll get that!"

Piper and Megan both made a dash for the door, pushing each other over and slipping on their socks on the wooded floor. Piper opened the door.

"BUFFY!!!" Megan screamed and flung herself at her big sister.

"MEGA-MOO!!!" Buffy cried at Megan and picked her up. She twirled her around a few times then set her down.

"Hi Willow," Piper laughed.

"Hey there Piper," Willow said as Piper hugged her.

"Hi Laci baby," Piper cooed at little Laci who lay bundled in Willow's arms.

"Close the door Buffy it's cold what's wrong with you?" Megan replied all at once. Buffy closed the door and yanked on Megan's pony tail. Prue came down the stairs wearing a black long sleeve shirt, black jeans, and her hair up in a high ponytail on her head. She had Paige in her arms.

"Hey guys," Prue said.

"We still got a little while. Grams want me to get Paige and Laci to S-L-E-E-P before we leave."

"So Grams doesn't mind watching Lac?" Willow asked.

"Are you kidding? With 17 years of this I think I can take on another 18 month old for one evening." Grams came down the stairs and smiled at Willow.

"Thank you so much Ms. Halliwell," Willow replied.

"No problem Willow," Grams smiled.

"Grams, is it okay if I go see Amy really fast?" Buffy asked a smile still on her face from playing around with her little sister.

"Of course dear," Grams replied and headed out into the garage to go on her treadmill. Prue put Paige down on the floor.

"Hi Paigey!" Buffy said excitedly. Paige hid behind Willow's leg shyly.

"Are you going to give me the silent treatment now? Huh, huh are you?" Buffy cried and picked up Paige. Buffy nudged Paige repetitively in the neck. Soon Paige couldn't take it anymore and started to giggle.

"See, no one can stay silent too long with Buffy around!" Buffy put Paige down and headed up to go see Amy.

* * *

Amy and Phoebe had resigned to playing poker. Grams had taught Phoebe how to play and Buffy had taught Amy. It wasn't for money, but the two always played for candy or toys. It was constantly getting them sent to the principal. Though the principal at Westwood Elementary School really didn't mind as long as no one was being hurt. Since Phoebe had a long history of that she was the one always getting herself in detention. Now spread out on the bed were gumballs filled with nerds, jawbreakers, lollipops, and a various other variety of candy. There came a loud knock on Phoebe's door just as Amy had won again.

"I'll get that," Amy said putting the cards she had been shuffling down. She opened the door and was tackled by her big sister.

"BUFFY!" Amy yelped.

"SKIPPY!" Buffy cried as she lifted Amy and nudged her in the neck just like she had done to Paige. It killed Amy the first time though and she started laughing.

"Hey Pheebs," Buffy smiled at Phoebe as she put her little sister down.

"Hey Buffy. Which movie you guys going to go see tonight?" Phoebe asked.

"Don't know yet," Buffy replied sitting on the edge of Phoebe's bed, only to have Amy climb into her lap.

"Don't let the boys choose this time. Because last time you let the guys pick they all wanted to go see Pearl Harbor. Prue wouldn't shut up about how boring it was for weeks!" Phoebe replied with a sigh. Buffy laughed, twirling a strand of Amy's auburn hair around her finger. To this day Buffy still didn't know where Amy got her red hair from. Both Buffy and Megan had the same hazel hair and hazel eyes while Amy had auburn red hair and kelly green eyes.

"Don't worry Phoebe. We'll probably end up seeing a chick flick and all of our dates will end up going to the arcade for the night," Buffy smiled and put Amy on the bed.

"We just have to get Paige and Laci to sleep then we'll be going. I'll come say bye though before we leave," Buffy kissed Amy on the head and waved at Phoebe before closing the door behind her.

"Phoebe you didn't look at the cards again did you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone.

I know it's taken me an extremely long time to update. Not a lot of people reviewed for this story but then I thought it wasn't fair to those of you who did enjoy it to not continue with it. So for those of you who reviewed thank you so much! This story is already pretty much done I just have to keep postin more often. I hope you'll keep reading!

Dru619

* * *

Prue and Willow took Laci and Paige into the kitchen to find something that would make them tired.

Willow sat on a bar stool cradling Laci in her arms.

"Paige took a late nap so we have to find something good," Prue sighed searching through the cabinets.

"Lac took a late nap too but I finally, after going through about a thousand ideas last night, gave her some warm milk and honey and she was down for the count," Willow replied as Paige toddled over to Prue, curious to see what her big sister was doing.

"Paige want some milk?" Prue asked. Paige nodded and followed Prue over to the fridge.

"Will, did you bring a bottle for Lac?" Prue asked getting a sippy cup for Paige. Willow nodded and handed Prue a bottle out of Laci's bag. Prue filled both of them with milk and honey and stuck them in the microwave. When it was done Prue told Paige to sit at the table and she gave her the milk. Prue smiled and gave Willow the bottle for Laci. Willow fed Laci from the bottle and hummed to her gently. Lac didn't even make it till the bottle was empty before she was sound asleep, snuggled deep into Willow's jacket, safe in her mom's arms.

"All gone!" Paige said proudly.

"SHHH!" Prue and Willow warned at the same time and pointed to Laci. Paige smiled and put her fingers to her lips.

"Come on Paige go pick a bookie book for Prue to read to you," Prue whispered.

"Okey Dokey," Paige whispered back and ran to the stair case and started climbing up. She met Buffy at the top.

"Where you goin' Paigey Paige?" Buffy asked.

"Paige going to get a book for Prue to read. But Shhh Laci sleep!" Paige warned and ran into Prue's bedroom. Buffy smiled and headed downstairs. When she got there she saw Laci fast asleep in Willow's arms. Prue and her were whispering about her.

"Hey guys do we know what movie we're going to see yet?" Buffy whispered. Prue and Willow shook there heads.

"Okay I'm going to go read Paige that story and you two head over to the theatre okay?" Prue said.

"I don't want to leave my baby," Willow whispered quietly, truly looking like she was going through a moment of pain. Buffy was quickly at her side.

"Will, we won't have a long night tonight. I promise," Buffy put Willow's hair up with her hand and rubbed her neck gently. Willow handed Laci over to Prue who cradled her in her arms. Willow sighed heavily as Prue took Laci upstairs. She leaned into Buffy.

"Just think Buff, if it weren't for you Lac wouldn't even be here today."

Flashback

Willow sat on the edge of the bath tub crying in her rather large house. She was 16 and lived in a big house with her parents. It had to be about 3:30 in the morning. Little Willow had just finished taking a pregnancy test she had taken from the store down the street. Willow had taken the test from the store, slipping the 5 dollars for it secretly on the counter. She didn't want anyone to know what she was doing. The test proved that Willow Rosenberg was pregnant.

Willow had gotten raped at a party barely a year ago, and feared the outcome for what seemed like forever. Willow never told her parents about what happened. Willow wiped her eyes and slipped back into her bedroom. With the door closed she did a good deal of more crying until morning. It was the middle of summer and Willow had to go meet Buffy at the store they worked at for their summer job. Prue and her sisters had gone to Europe with her Grams.

Willow dressed hurriedly and ran out of the house without saying good-bye to her mother and father. She ran all the way to Buffy's house and knocked on the front door fighting hard to keep back tears. 12-year-old Megan Summers, still in her pjs, opened the door and smiled at Willow.

"Hey Will," Megan smiled and yelled for Buffy through the house.

"God Megamoo. No need for all the screamin'," Buffy kissed her little sister on the head and closed the door behind her.

"Hey Willow," Buffy said her regular bouncy self. As soon as Buffy parked in the parking lot of their job Willow burst out crying.

"Will, Will what's the matter?" Buffy asked alarmed as she took her friend in her arms.

"Buffy," Willow said miserably tears running down her face. "I'm pregnant." Buffy went through a moment of horror before taking Willow back in her arms.

"I don't know what to do," Willow wiped away tears. The sleeve of her jacket was sopping wet.

"Did you tell your parents?" Buffy asked. Willow shook her head.

"I have to go get an abortion."

"Willow no!" Buffy said firmly her arms still around Willow.

"You are not going to go get an abortion. You have to have this baby. How far along?" she asked, still trying to calm Willow. Willow sighed miserably.

"3 months."

"3 months Willow! You have to tell your mom and dad!" Buffy cried.

"I can't disappoint them like that," Willow replied, at this point gulping breaths of air between her sobs.

"Willow you know this state only allows you to have an abortion under the age of 18 if your parents agree or you get a judges approval. You know that court house judge doesn't ever agree when it's something like this," Buffy replied looking Willow in the eyes.

"Then I can just go and get a back alley abortion," Willow replied sniffling. She had heard about them on TV.

"WILLOW!!! You know that's illegal! Anyway those are way too dangerous. If you go and tell your parents, I'll go with you," Buffy said. Willow held back her sobs as Buffy started the engine.

End of Flashback 

When the two arrived at the theatre Oz, Angel, and Andy where waiting anxiously outside. Angel smiled gently at Buffy as she came up and brought him in for a long kiss. Oz also smiled at Willow as she came and grabbed him around his waist.

"Where's Prue?" Andy asked as the three headed into the lobby of theatre. Buffy and Angel held hands while Willow and Oz had there arms entwined, Willow's head rested on Oz's shoulder.

"She wanted to read Paige a book before she left to make sure she'd stay asleep," Willow replied as her and Oz sat down on a bench, nuzzling each other.

"Where's Lace?" Oz whispered.

"With Prue," Willow whispered back.

Prue gently set Laci down in Paige's old crib. Grams had set it up in Prue's bedroom. Prue put Paige onto her bed and started reading her the book she had picked out. Soon Paige's even breathing told her, her baby was asleep.

She kissed her softly on the head and eased herself off of the bed. Then she bent over Laci's crib and kissed her on the cheek. Then she slowly turned out the light and closed her bedroom door.

Willow was right; it was hard to leave them. Prue crept over to Phoebe's room and peeked her head inside. Phoebe lay awake. The light was off but the TV was on and Amy was fast asleep under Phoebe's neck.

"Night Pheebs," Prue whispered.

"Night Prue," Phoebe whispered back. Prue closed the door and walked quietly down the staircase. When she got to the family room she saw that Piper and Megan were fast asleep under mounds of blankets. Piper was a very deep sleeper and little could wake her up. Prue was thankful for this, for what happened next.

* * *

Little cliff-hanger for you there. Updates will be more frequent I promise!


	9. Chapter 9

**_Here's Chapter 9. ENJOY!_**

**_Dru619_**

**_PS. No one has any powers. This is written as if Buffy wasn't the slayer, the charmed ones weren't witches, etc._**

* * *

"Should I just go ahead and buy Prue's ticket?" Andy asked. Willow glanced at her watch. It was already 15 after 10 and the movie started at 10:30. She sighed and nodded. While Willow and Buffy bought sweets, Oz, Andy, and Angel headed to the theatre to grab seats. They had all decided to go see a romantic comedy and hoped that Prue would have no objections.

* * *

Megan was thrashing in her sleep. Her hands were balled into fists and she was moaning. Prue shook Megan awake were she started screaming. Prue sat a thrashing Megan on the couch that was nearby.

"Sweetie! Sweetie! It's okay. It's okay," Prue tried to calm Megan while she pinned her arms down to the sofa. Megan realized she was with Prue and burst into tears.

"Shhh. Calm down Mega-Moo. It's okay," Prue murmured as she took Megan into her lap and rocked her gently back and forth. When Prue had first picked up Megan, she knew something was terribly wrong. Megan's face was extremely red, too red to be healthy. She felt really hot and she was struggling to breath.

"Where's Buffy Prue?" Megan asked trying to calm down, but at the same time panicking because she couldn't breathe very well.

"Listen Megan, I am going to go get help," Prue replied, setting Megan back down. Prue ran to the kitchen where Grams was calmly sipping coffee and watching TV.

"GRAMS! GRAMS! There's something really wrong with Megan!" Prue cried. Grams put down her coffee and followed Prue to the family room. Prue flicked on the light and saw just how red Megan was. Her arms were turning a scarlet color while she lay limp on the couch, still struggling to catch her breath.

"Prue call 911," Grams replied hurriedly as she rushed and woke Piper up.

"What's going on?" Piper asked groggily.

"Piper listen to me. Go and call Buffy. Tell her something's really wrong with Megan," Grams replied and headed back over to Megan.

"Ambulance is on the way Grams," Prue replied and hurried back to Megan's side. Piper jumped to attention and hurried as fast as she could to the kitchen. Tears started flowing as she picked up the receiver.

* * *

Buffy couldn't stop giggling as she held on tight to Angel's hand. The previews had started and Willow, who sat on the opposite side of her, tapped her hard in the shoulder and whispered

"Turn off your phone Buffy!" As soon as Buffy picked up her phone to turn it off it rang. She checked the number and decided it was Prue.

"Hello?" Buffy said as she picked up her phone, she was already headed to the lobby so she could talk to Prue.

"BUFFY! Come and hurry! Megan's really sick!" came Piper's frantic voice from the other end. Buffy sat in a state of confusion for a few minutes.

"I'm on my way." Buffy ran out into the parking lot and climbed into her expedition. She drove as fast as she could, tears rolling off of her face. She couldn't loose her little Mega-moo too.

* * *

Megan's throat was closing, slowly but surely.

"Prue!" Megan tried to say as loud as she could and gripped Prue's hand, squeezing tighter and tighter as her fear grew.

"It'll be okay honey," Prue whispered, giving Megan a tearful smile as she kissed her hand. In reality, Prue was terrified and _didn't _have a clue what would happen to Megan. Buffy came in through the back door. As soon as she caught sight of Megan, Prue moved aside and let Buffy at her side.

"Megan what's a matter?" Buffy asked taking hold of Megan's hand. Megan's lips were now outlined in a dark bluish purple color. 10 seconds later 2 paramedics came through the door of the manor.

"Excuse me," the taller of the two said to Buffy. Buffy's crying turned hysterical as she had to leave Megan's side. Prue took Buffy into her arms. As the tall paramedic picked Megan up gingerly the shorter one came up to Buffy.

"Do wish to ride in the ambulance?" Buffy nodded and Prue let her go. This is when Prue noticed Piper. She was standing by the fireplace. She was biting down on her fingernails and she cried shamelessly. Prue walked over and silently wrapped her arms around her sister, whose pajama sleeve was drenched in tears.

"It'll be okay Piper, Megan'll be okay."

Even though Prue still wasn't sure she telling the full truth.

* * *

Megan was growing delirious. She was beginning to babble things and after a while she lost consciousness all together her breathing becoming shallower and shallower with each agonizing attempt to breathe. Buffy sat with Megan in the ambulance, never leaving her baby sisters side.

As soon as Megan lost consciousness, Buffy gripped her hand tightly and whispered, with tears rolling down her face "I love you Mega-Moo."

When they got to the hospital they took Megan into the emergency room, leaving Buffy on her knees, crying in the waiting room.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks a lot to all who reviewed! I'm glad your enjoying this story and am planning on continuing to update when I can!

Dru619

PS. I know there is no such thing as 'Razlonical Shock'. I should of probably tooken the time to look up a real type of attack. Considering I'm an ER fanatic you would think I would. But I'm also really lazy and it just popped into my head. Don't hold it against me! :)

* * *

Chapter 10

Back at the manor, Prue had called Willow and the others over. Once they got there she explained about Megan. Willow put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from putting her thoughts on the subject.

"Can we go see her? Buffy, I mean," Angel replied. Prue nodded.

"Let's go."

She took Piper, who was sitting in a chair next to her, by the hand.

"Let me go get Laci, Prue. I think I'll stay at the hospital with Buffy tonight," Willow replied taking her hand away from her mouth and running it through her hair.

"If you're going to stay there all night, Will, you're better off leaving Laci here overnight," Oz replied.

"Okay let me go say good-bye at least," Willow sighed and started walking up the stairs.

* * *

When she got to Prue's bedroom she opened the door. She saw the crib that had been set out for Laci once her eyes got adjusted to the dark. She bent over the crib and took the ribbons out of Laci's hair that had held up her little pigtails. She kissed Laci lightly on her lips then rubbed her tiny belly and sighed. She watched her sleep for a little while then she covered her with her blanket and left the room. When she got downstairs she tightened her hold on the sweater that was much too big for her and sighed.

"I'm ready when you are."

* * *

When they got to the hospital they saw Buffy sitting, hugging her knees and sobbing on a couch in the waiting room. Willow went to her side and took her best friend into her arms.

"They took her away Willow," Buffy sobbed.

"I know honey, it'll be okay," Willow whispered as she stroked Buffy's hair. A doctor came through the emergency room doors.

"Ms. Summers?" he asked Buffy.

"Is Megan going to be okay?" she asked in a state of panic, not letting go of Willow.

"My name is Doctor Bronze, and it's a good thing you found her when you did. Your sister was going through what we in the medical world call Razlonical shock," the doctor said, sitting on a chair in front of Buffy.

"Wwhat?" Buffy stammered wiping her eyes.

"Razlonical shock is when the body can't get enough air to the heart and brain, leaving the patient in a deathly high feverish state. Your sister's asthma made the whole process worse," Dr. Bronze said wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"What causes it?" Buffy asked.

"Well a number of things," the doctor replied. "The biggest cause is a great deal of stress. Have you lost someone close to you recently?"

Buffy sighed. "Our mother died about a month ago, but Megan was the only one that didn't show any emotions."

"Will you explain if you could?" the doctor asked.

"My little sister, Amy, and I couldn't stop crying after she died. But Megan was so emotionless through the whole thing. It was as if she didn't care," Buffy sighed.

"Most people that suffer Razlonical shock in their lifetime are very shy people and keep most all of their emotions contained inside of them," Dr. Bronze replied. "I have to go do one last thing but I'll be back soon so you can go see your sister." Dr. Bronze smiled gently then left.

"That's ridiculous, Megan doesn't keep all of her emotions to herself," Buffy snapped as she snuggled into Willow.

"Answer me this question Buffy, but you have to be totally honest," Prue replied sitting on the couch next to Angel, facing Buffy.

"Okay shoot," Buffy replied wiping her eye.

"When was the last time that you can remember that you saw Megan cry?" she asked. Buffy was quiet for a long while then seemed to panic a little, putting her hand to her mouth.

"Poor Megan," she whispered.

* * *

It was 12:30 in the morning at the manor and Paige was awoken by a loud crash outside her window. It was thunder, but 2-year-old Paige was oblivious to most sounds yet.

"Mommy!" Paige screamed, waking Laci up who started screaming at the top of her lungs. Grams was out to the park for one of her 'brisk morning walks.' Amy woke up, startled then woke up Phoebe who was sleeping soundly on her side.

"That's Paige," Phoebe tried to get up but fell back over on the bed as she felt the worse pain she had ever felt before, rush through her head.

"Stay here Phoebe. I'll take care of it," Amy said and hurried to Prue's room. Meanwhile Phoebe couldn't control her nausea anymore and threw up all over the bed. She picked up the phone on her bedside table and called Prue.

* * *

Willow had fallen asleep with Buffy's head still in her lap. Prue had fallen asleep on Angel who had fallen asleep, his arms dangling over the side of the sofa. Andy finally gave into sleep as he sat on the other side of Willow and Buffy. Oz sat on a chair that was at an angle so he was closer to his friends. He had a sleeping Piper on his lap. Oz and Buffy were the only two that hadn't fallen asleep yet. Buffy was too full of worry to even consider sleep at that point and Oz had too many things going through his mind to give into sleep either.

"Oz," Buffy began her voice a little hoarse from not talking and her own tears.

"Yes Buffy?" Oz answered not taking his eyes off of his blonde haired buddy, who needed his support most at this time of all times.

"Do you think Amy should know about this?"

"I wouldn't worry her at this point," Oz replied, his tone of voice very monotone. The ringing of Prue's phone made Buffy and Oz jump. Prue awoke and fumbled with her phone.

"Hello?" she said her voice scratchy.

"Prue. Where the hell are you?" came Phoebe's voice from the other end.

"What's wrong Pheebs?" Prue asked, sitting up.

"Prue you need to get home. I feel really sick and the kids aren't fairing well through the rain," Phoebe said sounding like she would start crying at any second.

"I'll be right there Pheebs," Prue said.

"Prue, please bring Willow," then the line went dead. Buffy had given into sleep, her breathing light. Prue got up and shook Willow gently. Her eyes flickered open after a few seconds.

"What's the matter Prue?" Willow asked rubbing her tired eyes.

"Come home with me Willow," Prue said.

"Prue I can't. She needs me right now," Willow whispered sternly through gritted teeth.

"But your baby needs you too," Prue said pleadingly.

"I'll go," Oz said.

"But Oz...," Willow started.

"Will, let me go home with Prue. I can take care of Laci," Oz said.

"Okay," Willow said reluctantly as Oz set Piper down where Prue had just gotten up. Oz gave Willow a long kiss. When they broke apart, their faces still inches apart, Oz looked into Willows eyes and whispered "I love you." Prue grabbed Oz on the arm and drug him out to the parking lot.

"I love you too," Willow whispered, smiling as she snuggled back down, stroking Buffy's hair.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The drive back to the manor was very quiet. Both Oz and Prue's minds were going a thousand miles an hour. 20 minutes later, Prue drove up into the driveway. Once her and Oz went through the front door they heard shrill screams coming from upstairs. When Oz and Prue got to Prue's bedroom door they saw little Amy trying to hold Paige up on with one arm and trying to calm down Laci, who was lying on her back on the bed. Prue had to smile at her little friends attempts.

"Thank god you're here. They won't stop screaming," Amy replied as Prue took Paige.

"It's ok Paigey," Prue said stroking her little sister's head of red hair. Paige stopped crying immediately.

"PRWUE!!"

Laci let out another scream and Oz came over and lifted her off of the bed.

"It's okay baby Laci," Oz whispered.

"Da dee," Laci said in her little voice as Oz held her close.

"Daddy's got you," Oz whispered. Amy sat with her legs crossed on the floor.

"Thanks Aimes," Prue smiled down at Amy who smiled back.

"It was nothing," Amy said sarcastically getting to her feet. Prue set Paige on the floor and said,

"Oz watch them. I'm going to go see if Phoebe's okay." Oz nodded, rocking calmly with Laci. When Prue got into Phoebe's room she had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. Phoebe was lying unconscious on the floor in a pool of her own vomit.

"Oh my god. OZ!!!!" Prue screamed. Oz came running.

"We have to get her to a hospital!" Prue cried.

"I'm going to put her in the truck. You take her to the hospital. I'll be there in a second," Oz said.

"You have no car," Prue replied.

"Okay, then take Phoebe over to the hospital. I'll stay here and watch them for the night," Oz said and picked up Phoebe. Within minutes Prue was off to the hospital.

* * *

Willow stayed awake stroking her friend's hair for a long time. Suddenly Prue came rushing into the lobby, Phoebe in her arms.

"I need help! Please somebody help me!" Prue screamed. She awoke Andy, Angel, Piper, and Buffy as well as 4 nurses and a doctor who came running. One picked up Phoebe and rushed her off, the others following. Prue sat on the floor, finding it a great deal harder to breathe. Andy rushed to her side and let Prue sob into his chest.

"I should have brought her straight to the hospital last night," she cried still trying to get air.

"Sweetie it isn't your fault," Willow whispered gently. She had gotten up and was also at Prue's side with Angel, Buffy, and Piper.

"Yes it is! Phoebe's really sick and it's all my fault!" Prue screamed hysterically as Andy tried with all his efforts to calm her down. Willow wiped away a few tears from Prue's face and kissed her gently on the cheek. Finally, with some help with gently coaxing from Willow, Andy got Prue to stand up and he helped her to ask someone about Phoebe. The nurse luckily knew where her fellow partners had gone and led Prue and the others to where Phoebe was.

"Their still examining her," the little nurse, who had dirty blonde hair and clear blue eyes, said gently. They were outside a door marked 6345.

"If you need anything my name is nurse Codwell," she said.

"Thank you for all of your help," Prue said. With that the nurse was gone. No more then a minute later Dr.Bronze (Mega-Moos doctor) came out of the door.

"Doctor, will Phoebe be okay?" Prue asked anxiously. He sighed scribbling something on a clipboard.

"The prognosis doesn't look good."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What's the matter with Phoebe? And where's Piper and Megan?" Amy asked Oz. Oz had taken Laci, Paige, and Amy down to the living room where Piper and Megan's blankets still laid out. Oz turned on the TV to Nick where 'Three's Company' was on for Amy. It was around 3:45 in the morning.

"Well Phoebe wasn't feeling too good so Prue took her to the hospital," Oz said, trying to stay calm, for Amy's sake.

"Oh," Amy said. "What about Mega-Moo? Where's Megan Uncle Oz?"

"Well Megan wasn't feeling too good either so both her and Piper are at the hospital with Prue and Phoebe," Oz said, telling a very light version of what was true. Finally Amy turned around and watched TV.

"Uncle Oz," Paige said, tugging on Oz's pant leg.

"Yes Paige," Oz said looking down at the youngest Halliwell.

"I don't like this show," she whispered so Amy wouldn't hear her.

"What does Paige want to watch?" Oz asked.

"SeeSee Street," Paige whispered.

"Tell Amy, Paige. Uncle Oz isn't really good with all of this," Oz said as little Paige went to tell Amy she wanted to watch something other than what was on. Inside Oz was a stressful wreck. He hadn't gotten any sleep, and he was worried about his friends. Plus he was fighting what seemed to be a never-ending battle with himself. He was so confused. He loved Willow so much, but wasn't sure if Willow felt the same way about him. If Willow didn't think of him the way he thought of her, Laci already considered him Daddy. What a mess _that _could turn out to be. He held a squirming Laci on his lap. She wanted to get up so bad and toddle around but Oz just wanted to hold on to her.

"Da dee et go!" Laci cried "Et go peas." Oz put Laci on the floor where she looked at him with her beautiful turquoise eyes. He loved his daughter, even if life wouldn't give him the right to call her _his. _

* * *

"Phoebe has a mild concussion. Right now she's in a sort of a coma and we're not sure when and if she'll break out of it," Dr. Bronze hated to deliver bad news. Piper started to cry hysterically, but Prue had to stay calm for her.

"How long will it take to be sure?" Prue asked.

"We'll wait as long as you say," Dr. Bronze said, concern growing in his eyes.

"It'll be okay Piper. I'm sure Megan _and _Phoebe will come through," Prue said taking Piper in her arms once more.

"Megan is doing great. She'll be able to go home with you tomorrow. Do you want to see her?" the doctor asked, hoping this would cheer them up.

"Please!" Buffy practically screamed at the doctor. They followed Doctor Bronze through a narrow corridor to a door marked 207.

"Megan will be hooked up to a few IV's but other than that she's doing great," Doctor Bronze smiled silently and trailed back down the corridor. Buffy took a deep breath and opened the door. Megan laid in bed, her skin back to the normal pale color it always looked. Her breathing returned to normal and she was staring up into space. The sound of the door opening forced her back to reality. Before Megan could get the word Buffy out, her big sister had her arms wrapped tightly around her neck.

"I'm so happy your okay Mega-Moo," Buffy whispered, tears in her words.

"When can I leave with you Buffy?" Megan asked clinging on to her sister. Buffy could tell she was still scared half to death.

"The doctor said tomorrow Megan, but Phoebe had an accident," Buffy explained about Phoebe's condition.

"Oh my gosh," Megan said then spotted Piper.

"I'm so sorry Piper," Megan said, turning back to her regular concerned, Mega-Moo self. Piper went over and wrapped her best friend in a hug.

"You don't know how worried I was about you," she replied, letting Megan go.

"Yeah, you gave us quite a scare there little Megan," Willow smiled gently at Megan.

"I just hope Phoebe will be okay," Prue sighed wrapping her arms around her little sister.

* * *

It was now 5:30 in the morning. Amy and Paige had fallen back to sleep but Laci wanted Willow. She had been crying for her for the last 5 minutes. Every time Oz heard Laci cry out Momma it tore his heart apart.

"Laci come sit with daddy," Oz tried. Laci remained sitting on the floor.

"Momma," she said firmly. Oz heard his cell phone ring and he picked it up.

"Hi baby. It's Willow," came Willow's sweet voice from the other end. It made Oz's heart melt.

"I take it Megan's okay?" he asked, smiling. Willow told him Megan and Phoebe's conditions. There was silence on the phone for a few seconds, which Laci took advantage of. She started to scream Momma again.

"Laci's going through separation anxiety," Oz said playfully to Willow.

"Poor baby!" Willow said. Her voice was gentle and concerned. "I'm going to come back later on. Megan will be able to come home today on some medication."

There was another block of silence and then Willow finally said "I love you Oz."

"I love you so much Willow," Oz replied.

"Okay. See you soon then."

"Yeah soon," Oz said and pressed the end button on his phone.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Now 8:00 at the hospital, Doctor Bronze explained to Buffy when Megan had to take her medication and told her to use her inhaler regularly. Megan jumped into Buffy's arms and Buffy carried her out into the lobby, where the others were waiting. Prue and Piper had decided to go back to the manor and try to explain everything to Grams, and as best they could to Paige. They all climbed into their separate cars, for quiet rides back to the manor. When they got there, Amy and Paige greeted them at the door.

"MEGAN!" Amy cried running at her big sisters. The Summers had been reunited once again. Oz came up behind Amy and Paige with Laci in his arms.

"Momma!" Laci cried straining out of Oz's arms to Willow.

"There's my big girl!" Willow said grabbing Laci and holding her close, leaning into Oz for a hug. Oz embraced his girls. Paige stood up on her tiptoes.

"PRWUE! PIPWER!" Prue picked Paige up and embraced her 2 little sisters. The Halliwells were far from being reunited.

"Is Grams still gone?" Prue asked aloud. Oz gulped loudly.

"What is it Oz? What's the matter?" Prue asked suspiciously. Oz handed Prue a note he had found on the door of the cabinet in the kitchen after she had left. Prue read aloud.

_Dearest Prue,_

_I have decided that I can't take care of you and your sisters any longer. I am already convinced you can care for Paige and Piper without any of my assistance. Times have really changed for me and it seems that we would all be happier if I just moved along. I want you to listen to me carefully Prue, take care of Piper and Phoebe, make sure they get into a proper college, and help Paige grow up into the beautiful young lady I know she will become. She already has a lot of your features. Make sure Buffy and her little sisters stay out of trouble and help Willow and Laci through life as well._

_Love_

_Grams_

"This isn't happening," Prue said shocked, almost dropping Paige.

"She's gone," Piper said slowly. There was silence for a long time.

"Grams don't like us anymore Prwue?" Paige asked innocently.

"No sweetie, it isn't that. I just guess Grams had to go away for a little while," Prue replied setting Paige back on the floor, tears running down her face.

"Will she ever come back?" Piper asked.

"I don't know," Prue said, irritated at Piper's question. Piper was taken aback.

"Don't get snappy with her Prue. She has to deal with this too don't forget," Buffy said gently.

"I'm sorry Piper," Prue whispered and gave her a hug.

"It's okay Prue. We can get through this. Right?"

"Of course we can," Prue said definitely. A crash of thunder rang through the house followed by pounding rain. Paige grabbed Prue's leg with fear.

"It's okay Paigey," Piper whispered bringing Paige close. Laci started to cry.

"Oh my goodness, someone's cranky," Willow said in 'that voice' that made Laci laugh every time. Laci stopped crying but her eyes were red and puffy.

"I'm going to go put her down," Willow announced gently as she took Laci up the stairs.

* * *

Willow stood Laci up inside of the crib in Prue's bedroom.

"What is it about that face that makes me come running every time?" Willow asked Laci. Laci gave Willow a baby giggle.

"Good answer sweetie," Willow smiled and kneeled down so she was more at Laci's level.

"You know, when I heard you yell momma I felt really happy to be your mommy. Do you know why?" Willow asked Laci, who's attention span hadn't really grown yet so she was walking about. Willow knew that some how Laci was listening anyway. Willow grabbed Laci's hands.

"Before you were born, Mommy was going through a lot of depression. I didn't feel like anyone truly needed me around. When you came to me though, I felt happy again. You made Mommy fell like she was needed. Mommy loves you Laci, and will be there for you no matter what. Now can Mommy get a kiss?" Laci opened her mouth wide and placed her mouth over Willow's nose, her way of a kiss. Willow giggled.

"Okay baby. Mommy's going to go talk to Aunt Buffy so you go sleeps," Willow smiled at her daughter and left the room.

* * *

Sorry for all of you out there that enjoyed Grams' presence. :) I never really liked her all that much in the show. I needed a quick way to get rid of her in my story so sorry if it was too sudden for you! Thanks a lot to all of my awesome reviewers!!!

Dru619


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The rain continued to pound on the windows of the manor. The weather, Piper thought, fully fitted her mood.

"Prue, I am going to take Mega-Moo and Amy home so we can all get some sleep," Buffy said. "But we'll be back around 5 or so."

"Okay," Prue said as she handed Buffy her coat she had found on a chair at the hospital. Buffy smiled and picked Amy up and held Megan's hand.

"See you later guys," Prue, Oz, Angel, Andy, and Piper said together. Paige waved.

"We better get going too, to finish our side job," Andy said, speaking for himself, Oz, and Angel. They worked in a sort of mechanic program that the school sponsered. Prue gave Andy a hug and they were gone. A few seconds later Willow came down the stairs, still gripping her sweatshirt tightly.

"Don't tell me your going to leave us too," Prue said managing a small smile.

"Oh no Prue. Laci and I are here to stay for as long as you need us. And besides, we get pretty lonely up there in our apartment," Willow said. Her matted, red hair fell into her face and she blew it aside.

"Can Paige brush hair Auntie Willow?" Paige asked shyly at Willow's feet. Willow smiled and lifted Paige.

"Sure Paige. Aunt Willow would like that very much." Willow put Paige down and she hurried up the stairs to find a brush. Piper had gone to sit at the bench that sat underneath one of the windows. She sat watching the rain and sniffling. She didn't know what she would do without Grams. And Phoebe. Her best friend.

"Don't cry baby," Willow said gently before her and Prue went into the living room. Prue folded the blankets and stacked them up in the corner where they belonged. Willow sat at the foot of the sofa and Prue sat behind her on the sofa.

"I don't know what we're going to do," Prue replied gently. "I'm so worried about Phoebe. And what about Grams? Why would she just get up and leave like that?" Prue twisted Willow's hair around her finger without paying much attention to it.

"It'll be okay Prue. I'm just as scared as you are about Phoebe and I'm sure you guys can get along okay without Grams. Buffy takes care of her little sisters," Willow said making shapes on the carpet with her finger.

"I know but Paige is only 2. How am I supposed to raise her properly? And who will take care of her when I go to school?" Prue asked. She had tears running silently down her face.

"I was really scared when I had Laci, because I figured the same thing. There was no way I could raise a baby by myself. But my mom and dad and you guys were there for me. It'll be the same now with you Prue. My mom and dad could take care of Laci and Paige if I told them what was going on," Willow said, turned around so she could face Prue. Paige came into the family room with the brush Prue used for her hair.

"O tay Prwue you have to move now so I can brush Willow's hair," Paige said trying to move Prue.

"Okay okay," Prue laughed and went and sat on the chair across the room as Paige started to brush Willow's hair. Willow and Prue talked about school and things, avoiding all conversation to the situation at hand. Paige was bored in a matter of minutes so it was on to something else. It was around 1 o'clock now.

"Prue go to park?" Paige asked. Prue shook her head.

"Maybe later Paige. It's too wet to go outside now." Paige started to cry.

"Paigey want to go to park NOW!"

Prue could feel a temper tantrum coming on. Grams always handled the tantrums. Paige sat on the ground and started screaming. Willow picked her up.

"Paige Tanner Halliwell, you settle down right now," Willow said sternly, but some how maintaining her gentleness.

"Sorry Auntie Willow," Paige said innocently.

"You go apologize to Prue," she whispered gently setting Paige on the floor. Paige ran over and hugged Prue's pant leg.

"Sorry Prwue," Paige said.

"It's alright Paigey. Why don't you go play with Piper while I talk with Auntie Willow," Prue said. Paige toddled off to go find Piper.

"That was amazing Willow. How did you do that?" Prue said facing Willow, who's soft hair dripped water on to her sweater.

"Do what?" Willow asked, almost in a thoughtful way.

"How did you handle Paige so...so well?" Prue asked. Willow shrugged.

"She's just cranky."

"You're missing the point Will," Prue sighed and took Willow into the kitchen. She wrung her hair out in the sink. The two stood there for a second and then there came a muffled wail from outside.

"What's that?" Willow asked, alarmed.

"Don't worry Will, it's probably just the neighbors dog," Prue replied thinking nothing more of the noise.

"Prue, that's no animal. Let's go see what it is," Willow said.

"You can go Willow. It's pouring rain outside." Willow sighed and drug Prue with her out the door.

* * *

The rain was pouring harder then ever, flooding the sidewalk.

"Willow you're nuts," Prue said as she followed her around the side of the house where the Halliwell's kept the trash cans. Prue had to admit though, her friends hearing was wonderful, the noise became loud and clear. Willow put a hand over her mouth to quiet herself then picked the little bundle she spotted out of the black trash can. It was a baby boy. He looked like he was barely 3 months old. His tiny hands were balled into fists and bleeding.

"Oh poor baby!" Willow said sympathetically shielding the boys face from the rain with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. He had been bundled, not very well, in a thin white cloth.

"Willow," Prue said after she had gotten over the shock. "That's a baby."

"Come on Prue, we have to get him dry," Willow said as she headed back into the kitchen.

* * *

Sorry! I know this was kind of random and all I needed was to add another baby to the mix, but it will all tie in later I promise! Thanks very much to all of my awesome reviewers.

Dru619


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Willow put the soaked white cloth off to the side and sat the little boy in the sink. She had to stand there and support his back because he could not yet sit up.

"Willow, we don't have any boy clothes," Prue whispered as Willow filled the other side of the sink with warm water.

"We just need a baby blanket for now," Willow whispered back as she sat the boy in the water and started to wash him. He was very little and appeared to be malnourished. He hade a little bit of chocolate brown hair and his eyes were sky blue. He had long since stopped crying but he was still pretty tense. The shock was almost too much for Willow and Prue to handle.

As Willow ran the wash rag over his neck, he started to giggle. It kind of took Willow by surprise, but after a few seconds she smiled gently at him. She giggled herself as the boy giggled and babbled up at her. Prue came in with a soft blue baby blanket from the dryer.

"It's been in my closet a long time," Prue explained. Willow took out the boy, dried him off, then wrapped him up in the blanket where he was soon fast asleep. Willow handed the baby to Prue.

"Let's show him to Piper. That might cheer her up," Prue suggested.

"Okay," Willow agreed as the two headed up the stairs with the baby. When they got to Piper's room Willow knocked gently.

"Go away!" Piper snapped. She was in no mood to talk to anybody. At that moment Willow heard Laci scream from Prue's bedroom.

"C'mon Prue. We'll show him to Lac," Willow said and abandoned Piper's door. When Willow opened Prue's door she saw Laci, who was standing up in the crib. Her face was flushed.

"Look honey, we brought you someone to play with," Prue said and showed Laci the baby.

"Bebe," Laci said.

"Yes baby. We found him," Willow told her.

"Hi howie," Laci said and sort of waved at the baby.

"Howie," Prue and Willow tried out the name at the same time.

'It kinda rolls off your tongue,' Willow thought to herself.

"Let's call him Howie, Will," Prue said.

"Okay. That's too cute," she said then lifted Laci out of the crib. "You named your little buddy Lac," Willow said andnuzzled Laci.

"We have to find out who he belongs to," Prue said.

"I know," Willow replied. They were silent for a while.

"Let's go try to show him to Piper again," Prue suggested. Willow nodded and her and Laci followed Prue and Howie. Prue knocked on the door. This time Piper opened it.

"What Prue?" Piper asked. She looked like she was in a bad mood.

"We wanted to show you something," Prue said and held Howie out for Piper to see.

"Where'd he come from?" she asked, still pretty irritably.

"Willow and I found him. He was abandoned in our trash can," Prue said sadly.

"I wouldn't get attached to him if I were you," Piper said and headed back into her room.

"Why not?" Willow asked, her voice sounding sad. I guess Piper could tell because her voice softened.

"People are going to start asking questions."

"But for now," Willow said twisting Laci's hair around her finger."He needs a home." Piper shrugged her shoulders and shuffled papers on her desk. Paige was asleep on Piper's bed.

"You'll get used to him," Willow said gently, putting her hand on Piper's shoulder. "I promise."

2 months later...

"Peek-a-boo!" Buffy cried and tickled Howie's belly. Howie giggled and kicked his feet. Howie loved to kick. It was Friday night at the Halliwell Manor. Howie was on his back on the couch in the living room with Buffy hovering over him. He had grown a lot since Willow and Prue had first found him.

They had gone to child services and then they offered to put him in a foster home until they found his mother. Everyone agreed it would be better if Howie stayed with them. So the child service workers agreed and allowed them to take Howie in.

The air outside was crisp and fresh, welcoming fall. Leaves had already begun to change color and scatter about on the ground. Howie was dressed in a tiny Howie Long jersey Willow had bought for him. She said it was very appropriate. He also had on tiny black, jean shorts. It was only one of the many outfits Prue, Willow, and Buffy had bought for him.

Oz grabbed hold of Paige's leg before she could escape and tumbled her and Laci over as the two toddlers shrieked in happiness. The three were wrestling about on the floor happily. Willow's mom and dad had happily taken care of Paige and Howie along with Laci during school for the girls. Prue was at the stove making Mac and cheese for everybody, and peas.

Howie and Laci loved mashed peas.

Willow sat on a chair in the living room, trying to read a book for school. She only had about 5 pages left but her attention kept traveling back to Oz and the babies. She would giggle and loose her place. So finally she crawled down on the floor and grabbed hold of Oz's arm and the 4 went about wrestling.

Megan, Piper, and Amy sat at the table playing Snap. Angel and Andy were out trying to get ideas for a report the two had teamed up to do together. There was someone missing.

Phoebe.

Phoebe still hadn't come out of her coma. Everyday after school, everybody would head over to the hospital to talk to Phoebe. Dr.Bronze said she could hear them, even if she couldn't respond back. Prue was really skeptical about that but she went along and talked to Phoebe anyway. Sometimes Prue would stay behind with Willow.

She would sit there on Phoebe's bed, alongside Willow, and let all her emotions go. Willow would sit and listen to everything Prue had to say, allowing her to cry into her. Sometimes letting some tears of her ownescape her eyes and trail down her face.

"Dinner!" Prue cried. Willow scooped up Laci in her arms who continued to giggle like crazy. Oz lifted Paige over his shoulder and Buffy picked up little Howie. She set him in his high chair next to Laci. Paige sat in a booster seat next to Prue. Everyone chattered about school. After dinner they would go and visit Phoebe.

* * *

Hey everyone. I am really sorry it takes me such a long time to update in between chapters. But I'll be off to post Chapter 16 after I post this one. Thank you for being so patient with me!!!

Dru619


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Say hi Phoebe," Willow said to Laci. Every time Willow asked the younger ones to say hi to Phoebe or every time she had to explain to them that she wasn't awake, she fought desperately to keep back her tears.

"Hi Hebe," Paige whispered climbing next to her big sisters head.

"Hi Phee," Laci said from Willow's arms.

"Nicea nagan," was Howie's reply from Buffy's arms. Prue sat next to Phoebe and stroked her hair whispering to her.

"Hi Pheebs," Piper said and sat on Prue's lap to talk to Phoebe.

"We'll be right back," Oz said and took Laci from Willow.

"Where you goin'?" Willow whispered.

"I'll bring back some food," he replied. As soon as Oz and Laci got out into the lobby they saw a large flyer hanging over the hospital door.

It read: MISSING Joseph Codwell, 6 Months old. Last seen with baby-sitter on Saturday, August 23. In the middle of the poster was a picture of Howie. Underneath it read: Mother, nurse Codwell here at our hospital is grief-stricken and is begging whoever has her Joseph will return him immediately.

"Howie," Laci said pointing to the poster. Oz sighed heavily and went up to the front desk.

"Excuse me," he said as politely as he could to the lady behind the desk.

"Could you please tell me where I can find Nurse Codwell?"

* * *

Minutes later Oz and Laci were outside Phoebe's room with Nurse Codwell.

"I'm just going to start from the beginning Nurse Codwell," Oz said his voice gentle.

"You can call me Britney," she whispered, tears rolling off of her face. Oz opened the door and lead Britney inside where she spotted Howie in Buffy's arms.

"Joseph!" She yelped and grabbed Howie from Buffy. Oz began to explain to his confused group of friends what was going on.

"I'm so glad he's safe," Britney said cuddling Howie close.

"I guess we better explain Ms. Codwell," Willow said, formally, but again some how maintaining her gentleness. No one knew how their little Willow did it.

"You can call me Britney," the nurse whispered again.

"Prue and I found Howie in a trash can on the side of Prue's house and we all have been taking care of him."

"Howie?" Britney questioned the name.

"That's what we've been calling him," Prue explained.

"Awww. I am so glad you guys found him! See I had hired a nanny to watch over Joseph and she totally betrayed us. I had her arrested for kidnapping when I came home one night and she wouldn't tell me where my baby was. Hopefully they can sentence her for a larger crime now. I can't believe how big he's gotten! How can I ever repay you?" Britney asked.

"Be our friend," Willow said gently. "We are all so grateful for what you have done to help us."

'Willow the gentle strikes again,' Oz thought to himself as Willow slipped him a mischievous smile. Oz returned it as he held on tight to Laci.

"Now that I can do," Britney smiled.

"And," Buffy added. "Please please please, let us see Howie every once and a while." Britney smiled.

"Of course I'll let you see Joey. Say, why you all don't come over to my house tonight. My boyfriend and I will cook dinner."

"That sounds like fun. Can we go Buffy please?" Amy asked gripping Buffy's arm. Buffy couldn't help and giggle at her sister.

"Sure Aimes. Guys?" Buffy asked.

"Count us in," Prue said speaking up for the Halliwell sisters.

"Hebe comes too!" Paige said stubbornly staying close to her sister's head.

"Well I am going to go home now but I'll see guys around say 5? I have to get down to the station and tell the officers the good news." Britney said.

"Sounds good," Oz nodded and Britney left with Howie.

"Are you going to stay a little while?" Buffy asked Prue gently. She nodded.

"Okay come on Paige. Want some ice cream?" Buffy asked little Paige.

"No! I want Hebe to come too!" Paige shrieked and started crying.

"Oh you're so cranky," Buffy said and took Paige in her arms and left with the others. Soon it was only Prue and Willow. Prue started off crying, so Willow knew they'd be their for a while.

"Will, it's getting pretty expensive keeping Phoebe in the hospital," Prue stated quietly, trying to keep back her tears.

"Oh Prue," was all Willow could manage through the large lump in her throat. Prue let her emotions take over and she started to cry weakly. Prue had been having trouble eating and her grades were steadily taking a turn for the worst.It seemed like over the course of the last few months Prue had cried out all of her tears.

But Willow never stopped listening.

She put her heart into helping her friend, but emotionally it was really tearing her apart. Of course with a soon to be 2 year old in the house Willow had to stay strong. For not only Laci but Oz and Prue as well. Willow, Laci, and Oz had been staying at Prue's house for the past 3 months to help her take care of Piper and Paige.

Sometimes Willow's nightmares would awake her. Oz had been there every time to comfort her.

"I honestly don't know what to do Will. You saw how Paige reacted to all of this. She just...she doesn't understand," Prue said feebly. No tears appeared on her face but it made Willow ache inside to see Prue suffer. Willow took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to say everything's going to be okay this time sweetie." Willow reached for Prue's hand but Prue moved it away from Willow's reach.

"Prue, it's just that...well I don't want to keep kidding you. I don't think we should continue kidding ourselves," Willow said, tears coming now.

"What are you getting at Willow?" Prue asked her voice full of hurt.

"Oh sweetie. It's just that I believe that Phoebe will be okay. I really really do. But at the same time I'm really scared Prue. Scared that Phoebe won't come through. Saying everything's going to be okay doesn't prove anything. Well it does make you feel better." With this last sentence, Willow found herself with her goofy, lopsided grin on her face, but she didn't understand why.

Prue had to smile. She grabbed Willow's hand and held it tight.

"I love you Will. You're all I have left. So please, don't bail on me now," Prue gripped Willow around the neck and hugged her tightly.

"Everything's going to be okay Prue," Willow whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"But I don't want to go to dinner without Hebe!" Paige literally screamed up at Prue.

"Willow!" Prue cried through the house.

"Yep?" Willow said coming down the stairs, a baby blanket slung over her left shoulder.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered desperately.

"It's okay Prue. I'll take care of it. You just go get Piper ready." Prue hurried upstairs as Willow continued down the stairs. Paige sat stubbornly on the hardwood floor.

"Paigey," Willow said in a singsong voice as she neared Paige.

"I'm not going any where Auntie Willow," Paige said folding her arms defiantly across her chest.

"Why don't you want to go to dinner?" Willow asked sweetly to her as she knelt down to her height.

"Because Hebe won't be there," Paige said, trying as hard as she could not to look up at Willow.

"It'll be okay pal," Willow said lifting Paige. "This is the nurse that takes care of Phoebe. You don't want to make Prue and me sad. Do you?" Willow put on a pouty face. Paige giggled.

"No."

"See that's better, why don't you go get your shoes so we can get going," Willow set Paige on the floor and watched her toddle off. Soon Oz came down the stairs with Laci on his shoulders, Prue and Piper close behind.

"You know I hate it when you do that," Willow sighed and smiled at Oz.

"What am I going to do? Drop her?" Oz asked innocently taking Laci off of his shoulders and tossing her in the air and catching her again.

"OZ!" Willow cried at her fearless boyfriend as Laci giggled happily.

"Anan Da dee! Anan!"

"No baby Daddy can't do it again," Willow said taking Laci from Oz and giving him a stern look.

"Oh come on Will," Oz said putting his arms around Willow's waist and blowing softly into her ear, giving her goosebumps.

"Oz quit!" Willow cried playfully hitting Oz on the shoulder.

"Mommy do it peas?" Laci asked.

"I think I'll let daddy take care of the daredevil in you Lac," Willow said reluctantly handing Laci back to Oz.

He held her up with one hand above his head, as high as he could reach, looked at his little protective mommy he had as his soul mate and asked "What could happen?"

"MY TURN!" Paige cried rushed into the room and ran up to Oz's legs. Oz set Laci on the floor then tossed Paige up in the air a few times as she giggled hysterically.

"No I turn!" Laci cried jealously watching her daddy play with Paigey. Oz handed Paige one handedly to Prue as the 6 headed out the door to Britney's. Buffy, Amy, and Megan were going to meet them there.

"I turn!" Laci cried again from Willow's arms.

"Maybe later babe," Oz kissed Laci on the head as he climbed into the front seat of his and Willow's black mini van.

"I turn," Laci whispered sadly as Willow strapped her into her car seat. When they got to the front of Britney's they saw Buffy's expedition parked outside.

"Ready?" Willow turned around and asked everyone in the back.

"READY!" came the replies of everyone. Paige and Laci's sounded more like 'eddy'. When they opened the door of the car Willow stood Laci on the ground. As everyone headed up the driveway Oz snuck up behind Laci and tickled her on the neck.

"NO!" Laci cried frustrated with Oz and went up to Willow's legs and started crying.

"What's wrong Laci honey?" Willow asked looking down at her daughter.

"Mommy I need to hold you," Laci cried, tears streaking her tiny face.

"Okay baby. It's okay," Willow cooed gently as she lifted Laci. Oz tapped Willow on the shoulder as Piper rang the doorbell.

"What's the matter with her?" he whispered. Willow tugged Oz's ear gently down to her mouth.

"She's jealous," she whispered. Her breathe tickled his ear. Oz stood puzzled for a second but was brought out of it when Britney answered the door.

"Hi guys," she said happily and lead everyone into her living room. Megan and Amy sat on the couch with 4 purring kittens between them. Buffy sat on the floor trailing a string around for another one as she talked with Britney's boyfriend who had Howie on his lap.

"Everyone this is my boyfriend Travis Annaki. Travis this is Prue and her 2 little sisters Paige and Piper. And this is Willow and her daughter Laci and her boyfriend Daniel Osborne," Britney introduced everyone.

"Oz will do though," Oz replied.

"Prue is the sister of Phoebe Halliwell, the little girl I told you was in a coma," Britney explained to Travis. He nodded sympathetically.

"And Oz is the one I told you was in a band," Britney said. Travis seemed impressed by this. Willow smiled shyly at Oz. As he went to go sit down to talk to Travis she mouthed the words 'I love you baby.'

* * *

The night was great. Britney made great food and they got to spend a lot of time with Howie, who they now all resigned (out of respect) to call Joey. Now Buffy had gone home with Megan and Amy for the night and Willow and Oz had came back to the Halliwells. Everyone had bid their goodnights and now, after putting Laci to sleep with Paige, Willow sat with Oz on the bed they shared. Willow was still full of energy and out of no where pinned Oz to the bed.

"Will!" Oz whispered, taken by surprise.

"Play with me," Willow whimpered.

"But Wills..." Oz protested but stopped when he saw the pouty puppy face Willow was giving him.

"Oh alright," Oz said flipping Willow over. Willow screamed underneath Oz.

"Shhh! Wills your going to wake everybody up. Do you give up?"

"No!" Another yelp of screams and laughter erupted from the redhead on the bed.

"Willow! Hush! Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said, panting with relief from the time Oz wasn't tickling her. Oz continued his assault. A yip of surprise escaped him. Pure mischief greeted Oz as he met Willow's eyes.

"Gotcha!"

"Oh yeah?"

Nodding, she murmured, "Oh yeah."

"Oh yeah?" Cries of laughter rang throughout the tiny room as Oz resumed his attack. The two rolled around the bed.

"Say uncle and I'll stop."

"Never!" Smiling broadly Oz stared deeply into Willow's eyes, stopping all movement for the time being.

"Willow?"

"Yes, Oz?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes."

"Just wanted to remind you." Willow laughed. "Oz?"

"Give up?" he asked looking triumphant.

"No, but I'm sleepy now," she said yawning.

"Oh I see how it is. On the verge of defeat _now _she's sleepy," Oz said playfully shaking his head.

"Oh Oz," Willow sighed easing her head into the crook of his neck. They were soon sound asleep.

* * *

Hey everyone. I am truly sorry for my gap in updates. I hope these two pretty long chapters will still keep you interested while I continue the other chapters in the works. I hope your all still out there somewhere willing to read! I don't blame you if you've given up on me!

Dru


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

6 months later

"There's no way I'm going back to school!" Piper snapped at Prue sitting on her bed, her arms crossed. Prue looked at Piper. She did need help from Willow with Paige on times like these, but her and Piper had a special bond. It was Sunday night around 8:22 on June 5. Today had been the last day of school for all the high school kids for the summer. Piper would resume going to school tomorrow along with Megan and Amy.

"Why not Piper?" Prue asked plopping down next to her sister.

"You know why," Piper said stubbornly.

"Nuh uh. Why?" Prue said smiling at Piper.

"Prue I'm being serious. Phoebe hasn't come out of her coma yet," she said, looking almost angry at Prue.

"And another thing," Piper added. "When are Willow and Oz going to leave?"

"Well," Prue started. "It never occurred to me you wanted them to leave."

"That's the whole point. I don't want them to leave. I like talking to Willow," Piper replied. "I feel safer knowing her and Oz just live around the corner." Prue nodded knowingly and held Piper's hand.

"I know that you don't want to go back knowing Phoebe hasn't come out of her coma yet, but you just have to think of better things."

"Like what?" Piper asked.

"Well," Prue started.

"For one you can think about Joey's first birthday we're going to on Saturday. Or you could think about coming home to us. OR better yet for you, you could think about how Willow, Oz, and I are going to be stuck with 2 sugar high toddlers all summer." Piper smiled.

"Okay Prue. I'm going to go to sleep now." Piper kissed her sister on the head and went to her room. Prue heard her door click a few minutes later. She sighed and contemplated the summer ahead.

"No sleep! No sleep!" tyranted Paige.

"Yes sleep, yes sleep," Willow argued with Paige.

"No Seep! No Seep!" Laci cried bouncing up and down.

"For me?" Willow asked, yawning.

"Gotta catch us first!" Paige cried and ran out of the room.

"Paigey ate! Ate for Laci!" Laci cried and took off as fast as her wobbly little legs would carry her, after Paige. Oz laughed.

"You're not helping," Willow replied grabbing Oz's wrist.

"How are we going to find them now? They already have a head start," Oz said as he followed Willow into the main hallway of the Manor.

"Simple," Willow replied, "follow me." Oz followed Willow up to Prue's room where Paige was sitting securely in Prue's lap.

"I win!" Paige cried at Willow. Prue smiled at Willow and Oz.

"I'll take her over from here," Prue said.

"Thanks," Willow took Oz by the wrist again and led him back to the main hallway.

"Well that was Paige. What about Laci?" Oz asked.

"SHH!" Willow replied putting her fingers to her lips, "listen." Oz stood perfectly still and listened for a good 2 minutes. Just as he was about to tell his girlfriend she was nuts he heard a faint giggle from somewhere on his left.

"Come on," Willow whispered. Oz followed Willow into the kitchen where she quickly turned off the lights. Immediately a little Laci came out from under the table, her pigtails lopsided on her head and a strap of her overalls loose. Willow stared at Laci with that 'there's no escaping now' face, but Laci gave in before her mother could catch her.

Instead of running again Laci held her arms out and cried "Mommy seepy now."

"Well your no fun," Oz replied sarcastically lifting Laci up. "Tomorrow I'll teach you and Paige how to play real hide-and-seek." Willow entwined her arm with Oz's as the two headed upstairs. When they got into the room they shared Oz sat Laci on the bed.

"Mommy I nees baby," Laci replied climbing off of the bed.

"Okay I'll go get her," Willow replied and left the room. Oz sat Laci back up on the bed and sat on a desk chair across from her.

"I'm not seepy da dee," Laci replied climbing back off the bed. Willow came back into the room holding a beanie baby sheep dog.

"Here's Baby Laci," Willow handed her daughter the toy, which she hugged tightly to her chest.

"Can I see?" Oz asked. Laci climbed into Oz's lap and showed him baby.

"That's your pretty doggy huh Laci?" Willow asked laying Laci's onto the bed where she got her ready for bed.

"My puppy," Laci said innocently playing with the dogs ears. Once Willow had gotten Laci into her care bear pajamas she set her into her crib and sang softly to her. Oz recognized the song as 'The Lion Sleeps Tonight. 'After Willow had sung the verse about the peaceful village she just made it up from there.

After making up a verse about Sunnydale, the ocean, and the forest she finally whispered the last of the song to her.

"Hush my baby, don't cry my baby the lion sleeps tonight." Laci was sound asleep. Willow pulled her baby blanket over her body then kissed her on the cheek. Oz lay on the bed watching his girlfriend with a sense of admiration. As she crawled into bed next to him she heard Oz laugh softly.

"What is it Oz?" Willow asked.

"It's just that...you're so shy Will. But when you and Laci are together nothing matters. It's obvious to anyone that has eyes to see that you two are inseparable. I just think your really sweet and I love you is all. And there's also something about you that's making me want to kiss you now."

"Well whatcha waiting for?" Willow smiled as Oz gave her one of the sweetest kisses she had ever received.

"Are you blushing Will?" Oz asked.

"Shut up!" Willow snapped playfully. Oz cuddled Willow and the two fell asleep.

* * *

Alright guys. I know I've said this a million times over but I will try my harderest to update more often. Promise!

Dru


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks to everyone out there still reading!_

Dru

* * *

Chapter 19

"Ake up Da dee." Oz opened one of his eyes to find Laci lying on his chest with her dog in her hand. Laci got off of him and jumped up and down between him and Willow. Willow groaned and yanked on Laci's leg causing her to fall on her back on the bed. She giggled hysterically.

"Come on Mommy. Les go play!" she cried yanking on Willow's arm.

"Laci it's 4:30," Willow grumbled. "I really wish you hadn't figured out how to climb out of your crib." Laci got off of the bed and opened the door and took off in the direction of Prue's room. Willow sighed and rolled back over.

"Good. Let her bug Prue. Just what she needs on the first day of summer vacation."

* * *

Laci climbed up onto Prue's bed and started jumping up and down.

"Prwue! Ake up!" she cried.

"Later Paige," Prue grumbled yanking the blanket over her head. Laci yanked it back down.

"Paigey sleepy!" she cried. Prue opened her eyes.

"Laci Rosenberg! What in the world do you think you're doing up at 4:30 in the morning?" she asked wrestling Laci over to her side of the bed.

"I no could sleep," she replied clutching baby tight.

"I could not sleep?" Prue asked. Laci nodded and snuggled into Prue's pillow were she was soon asleep again. Prue sighed and slid out of bed. Once Prue was awoken she couldn't go back to sleep. She went downstairs and into the kitchen and saw that someone had called in the middle of the night. She hit the play button and Buffy's voice filled the room.

"Hey Prue, Hey Wills. It's Buffy. It's late so your all probably asleep already, but did either of you remember that tomorrow Xander and Cordelia come back into town from San Antonio? Xander just called me about 15 minutes ago to tell me that their plane comes in at 4 in the PM tomorrow and we promised we'd pick them up at the airport. Well any ways just call me when you can. Bye." Prue sighed.

"It'll be nice to have Xander around again," she thought out loud. She decided to go for a walk. She threw on her flip flops and went outside. It was already warm for only being about 5 in the morning. The sun was just beginning to show itself from behind the mountains, which in the winter were thick with snow. Alexander Harris was a goofy teenager that had been everyone's friend for forever. He was definitely the goofy one, and no matter what the circumstances he could always have everyone smiling.

Cordelia on the other hand was pretty opposite. Cordy, as most people called her, was Xander's girlfriend. She was a tall girl who was serious and a prep. Cordelia and Prue were best friends. Prue smiled to herself again. It would be really good to have Cordy back again too. Xander and Cordelia had missed the last few months of school in a trip to Austin, Texas where the two went for a break. During the last few weeks, they had been in San Antonio where they had made up all of the things they missed at a private university so they could graduate next year.

Rupert Giles, who was a gentle man and a great friend to everyone, had been their instructor. Giles, as everyone knew him as, would stay in San Antonio for the first few weeks of vacation so he could work at the national library they had there.

"Soon everyone will be back together again," Prue said aloud then sighed heavily.

"Phoebe will come out of her coma," she said matter-of-factly then paused.

"Hopefully."

* * *

At around 1 in the afternoon Prue got a call from the hospital. Their day had been pretty uneventful. Buffy had come over at around 8:00 after dropping Megan and Amy off at school. Prue, Willow, and Buffy had gone shopping for a little while at around 10, leaving Angel, Andy, and Oz to look after Laci and Paige. Surprisingly enough when they had gotten home Angel was asleep on the couch with a sleeping Laci on his chest with Paige in the corner coloring on the walls. Prue had spent a good hour with Oz and Andy, who had confessed to leaving Angel alone with the little ones while they went to go play Pac Man upstairs, scrubbing off the crayon.

Now Angel wrestled about on the floor with Laci, Oz and Andy were upstairs beating each other at space warriors, and Willow, Buffy, Paige, and Prue were coloring in different coloring books at the kitchen table when the phone rang. It was Britney.

"Hey Prue. I have some really good news. Today Phoebe squeezed Dr. Bronze's hand!"

"Oh my god that's great Britney. Thanks for calling, I'll be right over." Prue hung up the phone.

"Phoebe squeezed the doctor's hand!" She cried excitedly. All action for the moment stopped. Willow was the first to speak

"That's such good news Prue! You have to go see her!"

"Cover for me Will. Oh I'm so excited!" Prue cried and hurried out the door.

"Laci want to come with Momma to pick up the girls?" Willow asked Laci who sat on Angel like he was a horse.

"Ya!" Laci cried. Her words turned into hysteria as Angel stood up and put her on his shoulders. Willow crossed her arms across her chest and gave Angel 'the look'. Immediately he detached Laci from his shoulders and set her on the floor.

"Okay say bye to Angel so we can go," Willow replied lifting Laci back up to Angel's height.

"I ove you Angel," she stated giving Angel a big wet kiss on his nose.

"Awww. How sweet Lace," Buffy giggled. She kissed Angel then left with Willow. Angel stood there for a while looking at the front door and feeling his nose.

"Hey Uncie Angel," Paige said after a while.

"Yes Paige," Angel said turning to the soon to be 4 year old.

"Am I your favorite or is Laci your favorite?" she asked sounding all business. Angel smiled.

"I like you both the same."

"You have to like one of us bestest," Paige insisted.

"Well then I'd have to say Buffy's my favorite," he replied grabbing one of Willow's chocolate chip cookies out of the basket off the counter. Paige followed.

"Auntie Willow said those are for when Uncie Xander and Auntie Cordy come. Now back to my question Uncie Angel, if that is your real name, Auntie Buffy was _not _one of the choices and you know it!" Paige pointed a finger at Angel. All he could do was laugh.

"You know Paige for a baby you have very intelligent conversations," he replied putting another cookie into his mouth.

"I do?" Paige asked sounding proud of herself then quickly added, "I mean I'm not a baby. I'm a big girl! And those cookies are for when AUNTIE CORDY AND UNCIE XANDER COME!"

"Alright, alright," Angel laughed and lifted Paige up.

"I think it's time to take a nap with Uncle Angel."

"No NAP!!!" Paige shrieked.

"Oh yes nap," Angel said calmly hoisting Paige over his shoulder. She screamed and laughed all the way upstairs.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Willow sat with Buffy in her expedition waiting patiently outside the school for the bell to ring. Laci had fallen asleep on the ride over, listening to Disney's greatest hits which Willow had put in the CD player for her. They talked a bit about Phoebe when Buffy's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Buffy!" came a rather excited British whisper from the other end. It took Buffy a while to recognize the voice.

"Drusilla?"

She giggled in delight and said "You caught me."

"Dru, you bad girl, where are you?" Buffy asked smiling. Drusilla was a good friend of Buffy, Prue, and Willow. She was only 16, but went out with their friend Spike who was 17 like them. She was extremely shy but once you got to know her you found the sweet little girl that was Drusilla.

"Spike and I both spent some time with Xander and Cordy over the time they were in Texas. We're coming home with them today, Spike and I," Drusilla explained. Buffy smiled.

"That's great Dru. Will we be picking you guys up too?"

"No. Spike's still got his car in the parking lot. Just hope nobody stole it while we were away. But we'd love to come over and see you tomorrow, wouldn't we love?" Spike's reply was tough to hear.

"What'd he say?" Buffy asked.

"He is very excited. Well Buffy the plane will be landing soon so send Wills and Prue my love. Bye for now," Drusilla hung up after Buffy gave her farewell.

"Will we see Dru soon?" Willow asked anxiously.

"Oh sorry Will. Yeah her and Spike are riding the same plane as Xander and Cordelia but she said they'd be by tomorrow. Willow nodded as Piper, Megan, and Amy climbed into the backseat.

"Hey guys," Buffy greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Buffy. Hey Willow, where's Prue?" Piper asked.

"She's at the hospital to see Phoebe. She squeezed the doctor's hand today," Willow replied.

"When will we get to go see her?" Piper asked.

"Soon," Buffy said.

"Very, very soon."

"Phoebe please say you can hear me," Prue replied tears falling down her cheeks. Prue sat at Phoebe's bedside hoping for the best. Phoebe made no movement. Just as Prue was about to give up and go home she had a sudden idea. She gently slipped her hand inside Phoebe's.

"Phoebe, if you can hear me...squeeze my hand," Prue whispered then waited patiently. A few seconds later Prue felt slight pressure on her hand. Phoebe had squeezed it. Prue was extremely excited but stayed calm.

"Alright Pheebs. I'm going to ask you some questions ok? Squeeze my hand once for yes and twice for no," Prue replied lowering her head. Phoebe squeezed her hand.

"Do you miss us?" she squeezed once. "Have you always been able to hear us like Doctor Bronze said?"

She squeezed twice.

Prue stopped for a minute to wipe her tears then asked hopefully "Can you open your eyes?"

Phoebe squeezed twice for no, leaving Prue's heart at the bottom of her stomach.

"When do we get to see Xander again?" Megan asked sitting on the floor of the living room with Piper and Amy playing the Nintendo with Oz and Andy. It was almost 3. Angel was upstairs taking a nap with Paige. Willow had put Laci to sleep up in her and Oz's bed and everyone else was in the living room.

"I'm going with Buffy and Willow to go pick him and Cordelia up in about 10 minutes," Prue replied hardly even trying to contain her excitement.

"Let me come!" Megan cried excitedly.

"No Mega-Moo," Buffy said sternly. "You have to stay and watch over things with Piper."

"Isn't that Uncle Oz and Uncle Andy's job?" Megan asked in a huff her arms crossed over her chest.

"I won the free man so I get to play next round!" Andy argued with Oz.

"No, I was the one that beat the monkey over the head with that coconut guitar so I get to play next round!" Oz snapped at Andy.

"That so did not count! See if I would have counter attacked the smurfs and replaced the coconuts with bananas you would have been dead right now!" Andy cried.

"Well if you replaced a coconut with your head it wouldn't make a freaking DIFFRENCE!!!" Oz screamed.

"No sweetie, it looks like that job is open for hiring," Willow shook her head getting over her giggle fit she was having with Prue and Buffy.

"Just think," Piper said.

"In less than an hour we'll have another one to add to the mix."


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everybody who's still reading! Lol. This stories kind of a story I turn 2 when I need a break from my other ones. I don't know how far it's going to go and when the next update will be (last time I updated it was January 21st or something crazy like that...oops!) but I thank u for still enjoying. This chapter mentions a suicide attempt but doesn't really go into it. I left it open for u 2 draw ur own conclusion because frankly I don't really want to spend my time writing about attempted suicides! Anywayz here's chapter 21...

Dru

* * *

Chapter 21

Willow, Buffy, and Prue waited anxiously at Cordy and Xander's terminal.

"Just think Buffy, tonight you, Cordy, and I will be exchanging glamour tips again," Prue replied. As soon as she said it, though, she wanted to take it back.

"I'm sorry Will," she started.

"No, its okay Prue," Willow stopped her friend. "I think Oz and I will take an early night with Laci."

"If you want, Will, you could leave Laci with us and you and Oz could go out and get some together time," Buffy offered. Willow had never been very big on fashion. Or popularity. Or any of the other things that Buffy and Prue had in common with Cordelia. But in their twelfth year of being friends, Cordy, Willow, Buffy, and Prue all got along better than anyone in the world. But it wasn't always like that. Secrets had once been shared; leaving people feeling left out and hurt. One year it went as far as Willow trying to commit suicide.

Buffy's Flashback

It was the winter of 8th grade, or was it 9th? Buffy couldn't remember. It had been a really long day. In 6th period Cordelia had said some really hurtful things to Willow. Buffy tried to stand up for her best friend but Prue had kept her quiet. Willow went home crying after the end of the school day.

Now Buffy was on her way to Willow's house. The sun had already long past set and there was a terrible wind blowing through. Buffy tightened her jacket around her body and shivered as she neared Willow's house at the end of the road. Willow's parents were both away on business.

Buffy's old basset hound, Coda, jogged alongside her, his dog tags jangling in the wind. All the lights were off in Willow's house. Right away something didn't feel right.

"Coda boy, I'll meet you at home okay?" Buffy knelt down next to her dog. As soon as Buffy reached the front door, Coda gave her an encouraging bark and ran off down the street towards home. Buffy didn't worry about Coda. He was the smartest dog in the world and meant everything to her. Coda would die only a year later.

Buffy knocked twice on the door and waited for about 3 minutes. When there came no answer Buffy got worried and took the spare key from under the mat. Unlocking the door was tough because in the winter the hinges would usually freeze shut.

"Willow?" Buffy called. "WILLL...LOW! Wills its Buffy!" Buffy called again. When still no answer Buffy started to slowly climb up the dark staircase. The only light came from the night light in Willow's room. Buffy flicked on the light and looked inside the room.

"Willow?" Buffy saw that the window was broken and there was broken glass all over the place.

"WILLOW!" Buffy screamed in terror as she saw blood speckling the white carpet, the walls, and the shades. Willow was no where.

"WILLOW!" Buffy shrieked again. Buffy looked out the window and saw a figure lurking in the shadows. Quickly Buffy rushed full speed downstairs and out the front door. When she got outside, she took off to the side of the house where she saw the shadow. She finally spotted it standing next to Willow's back gate.

"WHERE'S WILLOW!" Buffy screamed hysterically at the figure. Tears poured uncontrollably from Buffy's eyes as she lunged at the shadow and immediately started kicking with all of her might, screaming. "GIVE HER BACK!" Buffy shrieked louder.

"Buffy! It'll be okay. Willow will be okay," the shadow coaxed gently. Buffy didn't even take time to recognize the voice before kicking the shadow full on in the leg. The shadow flinched but seemed to be unharmed. In one swift motion the unknown figure took Buffy up in its arms and cradled her taking her out in the light of the moon. Buffy squeezed her eyes shut and screamed again.

When she opened her eyes they met those of Giles. He had fingernail marks all down his face which were bleeding profusely and his glasses were askew on his face. Once he knew Buffy had recognized him he set her on the ground and fixed his glasses.

"Oh Giles," Buffy whispered and collapsed into his arms screaming and crying uncontrollably. Giles sat cradling her on the ground until the fit passed.

"Will she be okay?" Buffy asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I found her just in time," Giles whispered. After a few minutes Buffy gave out one more pitiful cry and fell asleep right there in Giles' arms.

"What must the neighbors think?" Giles sighed.


End file.
